The present invention is generally related to cable actuated devices and, more specifically, to a dual directional cable actuated emergency device usable with manufacturing equipment and the like for improving the safety of operating the equipment.
Many types of cable actuated switches are known to those skilled in the art. Cable actuated switches are typically used in applications where an emergency stop capability is required along an extended distance, such as assembly lines. Manufacturers, for example, typically use cable pull safety devices as a low-cost emergency stop device for long conveyor lines or large machines. In certain conveyor system applications it is often necessary to provide a means for operators to actuate the emergency stop condition from many different locations along the conveyor.
Cable activated switches that have been provided generally include a switch support body that has a bore therethrough. A first switch contact member is generally retained on the body and a second switch contact member is further slidingly retained on the body and insulated therefrom. Clamping means are typically provided for securing the cable passing through the bore. First resilient mechanisms are also provided to bias electrical or manual contact members. During operation, or reaction to a safety hazard, first and second contact members are displaced relative to each other by predetermined axial movement of the cable that passes through the support body. The result is generally the emergency termination of industrial or manufacturing mechanical processes.
Cable controlled electrical safety switch devices have also been provided that include a piston tensioning cable under the action of a spring via a rod and a screw thread for adjusting the tension of the spring and of the cable. A piston groove actuates a push member for the switch. The piston can be angularly adjustable. When the cable is long, a high tension is selected so the groove flank moves away from the push member. Distancing is desirable in such systems in order that any length variations due to heat, which are greater with a long cable, may be prevented from triggering the switch. The clearance between the other flank and the push member is then corrected by rotation of the piston.
Because electrical switches for preventing an accident in a mechanism employing a control cable can generally be included in a casing having a pair of contacts at opposite inner side surfaces thereof and an insulator member having a movable contact, an insulation member may be configured such that it is slideably and axially moved within the casing in connection with tensile force of inner cables. When the inner cables become inoperable because of some problem, the movable contact is touched to the contacts provided on the inner side surfaces of the casing in order to detect the problem or to stop the movement of the mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,665,947, which issued to Falcon on Sep. 9, 1997, and is owned by the assignee of the present invention, describes a cable switch actuating mechanism, which is provided with a shaft, and a cam structure that slides on the shaft. When the associated cable is pulled to exert an axial force on the shaft, the cam actuator is pushed by the shaft into a deactuating position that moves a switch operator plunger against a plunger of an associated electrical switch. If the cable breaks, the reduction of force on the shaft allows an internal spring to move the shaft against the cam structure and, as a result, move the switch operator into its deactuating position. Appropriate gaps between the opposite ends of the cam structure and associated surfaces of the shaft were provided by design to allow for thermal expansion and contraction of the cable without adverse affects on the mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,821,488, which issued Oct. 13, 1998, is an improvement over the cable operated switching mechanism described in the ""947 patent described above and is also assigned to the assignee of record for the present invention. The improvement is the provision of a latch device associated with a reset plunger which is movable between a normal operating position and a resetting position, wherein the cam structure is moved by the reset plunger to unlock the switch operator when the reset plunger is moved to the resetting position. The positive locking method of the cable operated switching mechanism latches a cam structure in place after the cable is pulled by an operator and does not permit the cam structure to return to its normal operating position until manual intervention is used to push a reset plunger. The cable operated switching mechanism provided a positive stop by incorporating a tab on a latching device, which is associated with the reset plunger and moves with it when a reset button is pushed. The tab of the latching device slides along a first surface of the cam structure until the cable is pulled to activate the mechanism. Then, under the influence of a spring, the latching device moves upward to cause the tab to move into a blocking position relative to a second surface of the cam structure. The tab prevents the cam structure from moving from its actuated position to its normal operating position until a reset button is pushed. This mechanism overcomes a possible problem wherein a loosely assembled cable, with too much slack, could otherwise allow a switch to be activated by the mechanism, following deactivation by an operator pulling the cable.
When long cable lengths are used in association with a cable actuated switch, changes in temperature can activate or deactivate the switch because of the resultant changes in the length of the cable as a result of the cable""s thermal coefficient of expansion. With regard to the expansion or contraction of the cable as a result of temperature change, it is much more common for most cables to experience high temperatures during extended use than when the cable was initially installed. In some environments, opposite extreme conditions may exists (e.g., lower temperatures than experienced during initial installation). This occurs because many applications of cable-actuated switches are used in circumstances, such as warehouses, where there may be large variation in temperature that affect the cables characteristics. Furthermore, heating or air conditioning may or may not be provided for winter or summer conditions in such environments. As a result, heating systems are able to maintain the apparatus at normal operating temperatures during winter months, but no air conditioning systems are provided to maintain the apparatus at normal operating temperatures during summer months. As a result, the cables can expand beyond their normal lengths during summer months.
Rather than provide numerous emergency stop switches at multiple locations along the equipment, it is sometimes deemed economically advantageous to provide a single switch that can be actuated by pulling a cable that may extend along, for example, a conveyor system from the switch to a remote location. Although the majority of cable pull devices are single direction units capable of spans up to around 200 feet, some dual directional units do exist, which in effect double the span to around 400 feet. With such long spans of cabling, malfunctions and/or false activations can be prevalent. For example, teasing of the device is found where electrical trip happens prior to mechanical trip. In a teased condition, the normally closed contacts would be open, but the normally open contacts would remain open. The normally closed contacts typically shut down the machine, and the normally open contacts typically signal (e.g., light, etc.) that the device was tripped. Therefore, if the device is teased, the machine could shut down without any indication of the source. On long conveyor lines or large machines, this situation is costly and frustrating.
Another problem with prior art devices is the difficulty associated with their set up. For example, to reset (e.g., place in run mode) a cable pull device, the cable must be set to a proper tension. Determining proper cable tension for accurate operation can be difficult. It may also be difficult to determine if the system or device is in the proper run or off state.
The present invention recognizes that It would be advantageous to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies in the prior art and to facilitate the safe employment of manufacturing equipment, or the like. There is a continued need for improvement in safety mechanisms used, for example, with high-speed industrial equipment that is subject to forces that can cause an interruption in the proper operation of the equipment and can result in damage to persons and/or the equipment if the operation is not terminated in a safe manner.
Accordingly, the present invention is described and presented as a novel means to address the shortcomings of the prior art.
The following summary of the invention is provided to facilitate an understanding of some of the innovative features unique to the present invention, and is not intended to be a full description. A full appreciation of the various aspects of the invention can be gained by taking the entire specification, claims, drawings, and abstract as a whole. Additional objects and advantages of the current invention will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art upon reading the specification.
In accordance with addressing the limitations of the prior art, now presented are features of the present invention capable of providing a new and improved cable actuated emergency stop device.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide dual directional cable pull devices that provide end users with an essential part of a cost-effective, simple to set up safety system.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide a dual directional cable pull devices that provide diagnostics.
In accordance with the present invention, a dual directional device is described that has two operating shafts exiting each side of a housing, allowing one device to be mounted at mid-span of the a long cable run where typically two or more devices would be required, thus resulting in a cost effective solution to long span applications.
In accordance with another feature of the present invention, the device includes windows on the housing cover providing a view of two indicators that indicate if actuating cables extending from the operating shaft assembly extending from each side of the device are set at the proper tension or if either cable needs to be adjusted (tightened or loosened).
In accordance with another feature of the present invention, diagnostics are provided by mechanical trip indication upon manual reset, so the user can easily and visually tell if the device is off or in an operable position.
In accordance with another feature of the present invention, the device provides pulled cable and slacken/broken cable detection.
In accordance with another feature of the present invention, the device further includes a snap-action mechanism that prevents teasing of electrical switches (electrical trip prior to mechanical trip) in either pulled or slackened/broken cable scenarios.
In accordance with another feature of the present invention, the device latches in both pulled or slackened/broken cable and remains latched until the reset is rotated or otherwise engaged.
In accordance with the present invention, a dual directional cable actuated emergency stop device is provided having two shaft assemblies attachable to at least two respective cables spanning along an industrial and/or manufacturing operation. The first shaft assembly is slideably disposed within a housing structure and movable relative to said housing structure along a first path in a direction parallel to an axial centerline of said shaft in response to a force exerted by a cable attached to an end of said first shaft. The second shaft assembly is slideably disposed within said housing structure and movable relative to said housing structure along a second path in a direction parallel to an axial centerline of said shaft, and opposite movement of said first shaft, in response to a force exerted by a cable attached to an end of said first shaft. A switch operator movable along a second path between a first position and a second position is responsive to movement of said first or second shaft assemblies and is also responsive to a mechanism for locking the switch operator in a second position after said switch operator moves into a second position. At least one electrical switch associated with the device can be actuated when the switch operator is in said second position and deactuated when said switch operator is in said first position. Windows formed on the device housing cover allow a user to monitor tension of first or second cables attached to respective first and second shaft assemblies, based on the position of a cam associated with each shaft assembly.